EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON
by avcory88
Summary: Toda historia comienza por algo que nunca imaginarias que te pasaria, todo sucede simplemente por una razon
1. Chapter 1

EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON

El día era frío, el cielo amenazaba con desplomarse en cualquier momento; los estudiantes corrían para protegerse de las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer cada vez con más fuerza. Quinn llegaba con su pulcro uniforme de cheerio, su chaqueta roja de lana la protegía del frio, más sus piernas se llevaban la peor parte, con sus audífonos en los oídos salió del minicooper rojo para adentrarse en el instituto; rumbo a su casillero vio a Rachel discutiendo con Finn, sin proponérselo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada para abrir su casillero y sacar los libros que necesitaría para su primera clase del día.

Con lo que no contaba era que no era la única en observar aquella discusión, pero a diferencia de ella aquel sujeto mostraba felicidad al ver aquello, y sin pensarlo se acerco a aquella morena que llevaba persiguiendo desde que había iniciado el instituto, esperando que esta vez tuviera resultados positivos en uno de sus tantos intentos.

**Hola Rachel **saludaba tímidamente el muchacho, esperando que la morena no lo corriera tan rápido como las otras veces.

**Jacob **decía sin apartar la mirada de su casillero tratando de concentrarse en esa acción y no en la reciente pelea que había tenido con Finn, lo menos que quería era hablar en ese momento.

**Yo…este, bueno yo, Rachel me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo **decía rápidamente sin tomar aire al hablar.

**Jacob, realmente no quiero sonar mal ni mucho menos, pero ya te lo he dicho otras veces, no Jacob no estoy interesada, además, estoy con Finn **trataba de que no notara el temblor de su voz.

**Claro que no, no me mientas rachel, yo los acabo de ver pelear y si mal no recuerdo tú terminaste con él, o me equivoco? **Decía triunfante

**Mira, como sea de todas maneras nunca saldría contigo **decía con repugnancia, volteando a ver al muchacho de arriba abajo y sin prestarle más atención continuo sacando sus libros.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el chico de afro, el cual dando media vuelta decía por lo bajo para que Rachel no escuchara **me las pagaras Rachel Berry, ya lo verás.**

La campana sonó y todos corrieron hacia sus respectivos salones. Quinn se dirigía a álgebra, clase que compartia con Santana y Finn, quien se notaba claramente afligido y distraido, pues varias veces el profesor le llamó la atención. El clima no ayudaba, la terrible tormenta se habia desatado, lo que ocasionaba que a más de uno el sueño le ganara.

Tras ya una hora de clase se encontraba totalmente fastidiada y sin siquiera pensarlo se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al profesor, preguntandole si se podía dirigir a la enfermeria ya que se sentía mal y no aguantaba más, a lo cual el profesor no se pudo negar dejandola ir.

Por otro lado, nadie se habia dado cuenta de que cierta morena en vez d dirigirse a su respectivo salón se dirigía hacia afuera, rumbo a las gradas del campo de futbol. Se sentía triste y quería estar sóla para poder pensar bien , necesitaba decidir que era lo que iba ha hacer ahora, ya no se sentía a gusto con Finn, lo quería, de eso no tenía duda, pero ya no lo amaba. Se sentía frustrada, pues realmente no sabia que hacer y cerramdp los ojos soltó un suspido al aire, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba desde lejos dudando en acercarse.

No supo en que momento decidio dirigirse hacia las gradas, pero ahora alli estaba, sin poder dar un paso más, sorprendida de ver ahi a Rachel, aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia bien podría dar media vuelta y salir rápidamente de ahi, pero no, sus piernas parecian tener vida propia pues se dirigia hacia Rachel.

En cuanto sintió que alguien se acercaba abrió inmendiatamente los ojos, y sin levantar aun la vista buscaba una buena excusa para no salir castigada, pensando que quien se acercaba era un profesor, pero en cuanto levanto la mirada aquella persona que se acercaba la tomo por sorpresa, pues quien se hallaba delante de ella era ni mas ni menos que la mismisima Quinn Fabray.

**Hola Quinn** se reflejaba tristeza en su voz, por que caramba sentía aquel vuelco en el estómago al verla ahi, tan vulnerable, estúpido Finn como podía hacer sufrir a aquella morena de hermosos ojos chocolatosos, pero que carajo acababa de pensar, eso no podía estar sucediendole.

**Man Hans que demonios haces aquí? no deberias andar tras Hudson? **le decía levantando su ceja tratando de parecer toda una perra, pero al ver como caía una lagrima de aquellos ojos sintió como si una daga hubiera atravesado su corazón.

**Dejame en paz Quinn, no estoy de humor** decia tratando de levantarse para salir de ahi

**Espera Rach..el** le decia mientras la agarraba del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera **No era mi intención, te encuentras bien? **en cuanto dijo eso se arrepintio inmediatamente, nunca debió de haber preguntado, habia sido una mala idea, pero no le gustaba verla asi.

En ese momento Rachel la miraba sorprendida, acaso Quinn Fabray se estaba interesando en su estado de ánimo? Porqué demonios Quinn se interesaba en ella, que ganaba ella, siempre habia una segunda intencion en cada cosa que hacia.

**Podrías soltarme? realmente quiero irme de aqui **no sabia porque, pero la presencia de aquella rubia hacia que se sintiera extraña, siempre habia sentido cierto interes hacia ella, incluso hubo un tiempo en que intento ser su amiga pero ella la rechazo.

No se habia dado cuenta de que aun la tenia agarrada del brazo, asi que la solto rápidamente **lo siento, en verdad discul...**no termino de hablar puesto que u mirada se dirigió a una Rachel que bajaba cuidadosamente de las gradas, no supo como lo decidio pero en ese momento se escuchaba gritarle algo que al instante se arrepintió.

**Porque sigues con él? vales más de lo que él merece** cuando terminó de decir esto vio como Rachel perdia el equilibrio en el último escalón y caía estrepitosamente al suelo, Quinn no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la morena.

**Bueno aqui les dejo otra historia, espero que sea de su agrado, tambien son caps cortos, asi que sin mas me despido de ustedes esperando que dejen sus reviews, realmente son muy importantes para mi.**


	2. TODO COMIENZA AQUI

**Capitulo 2**

**TODO COMIENZA AQUI**

**Rach, Estás bien, te lastimaste** decía mientras ayudaba a levantar a la morena

**Eh, yo...si estoy bien sólo es una simple raspada** decía observando su rodilla lastimada

**Ven, déjame ayudarte; vamos a la enfermería si?** Decía casi suplicándole

**No, en serio estoy bien no te preocupes** le decía mientras se levantaba pues aún seguía en el suelo; pero de pronto todo le dio vueltas y casi a punto de caer sintió como la sujetaban fuertemente para que no lo hiciera, al mismo tiempo un suave aroma a frutas se filtraba por sus fosas nasales, olor que hizo que sintiera un vuelco en el estómago; lo cual hizo que se asustara pues no era la primera vez que sentía aquello y más con la misma persona.

**Ves, déjame llevarte a la enfermería de seguro te golpeaste la cabeza** en ese momento se encontraban tan cerca que podía susurrarle al oído debido a la posición en la que se encontraban. Cosa que hizo que Rachel se sintiese incómoda tratando de separarse inmediatamente pero un nuevo mareo la invadió cediendo finalmente a que Quinn la guiara a la enfermería.

Rumbo a la enfermería se había formado un silencio incómodo, no sabía porque pero sentir el brazo de Quinn rodeando su cintura la hacía sentir segura cosa que le agradó y sin pensarlo más decidió averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, porque aquel repentino interés hacia ella.

**Porque dijiste eso Quinn?** hace ya algún tiempo que intentaba entablar una amistad con aquella rubia de ojos color avellana y en ese momento vio una excelente oportunidad para intentarlo una vez más, pero ella sabía que algo crecía entre ellas, lo podía notar en su mirada, algo que había notado desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Decir qué?** trataba de sonar indiferente, como si no hubiera dicho nada, ya tenía bastante con sentir esa sensación de comodidad ante aquella morena como para decirle lo que sentía, abrirle su corazón, eso no podía permitirlo, pero en cuanto volteo a verla para negarse a hablar, bastó con una sola mirada para que todas sus defensas cayeran.

**Porque en realidad vales más de lo que él merece **no supieron en que momento habían llegado hasta la enfermería pero allí estaban paradas, una enfrente de la otra, mirándose fijamente** además que le da derecho a hacer que esos hermosos ojos estén tristes** le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla, logrando que miles de descargas eléctricas pasaran en los cuerpos de ambas chicas; no sabía porque le había dicho todo eso, pero se sentía tan bien al habérselo dicho y justamente cuando Rachel iba a decir algo la puerta de la Enfermería se abrió dejando ver a la enfermera, haciendo que se separaran rápidamente.

**Bueno Rach, te dejo en buenas manos nos vemos en el Glee Club** decía mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa y daba media vuelta sin dejar que la morena dijera algo más, dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase, Historia, sería una clase demasiado larga, después de lo que había sucedido no podía esperar más para volver a verla.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ENFERMERIA _**

**Y dime que fue lo que te pasó?** Preguntaba la joven enfermera sacando de sus ensoñaciones a la morocha.

**Bajaba de las gradas cuando me tropecé con algo que me hizo caer y golpearme la cabeza, de hecho van dos veces que me mareo** decía sonriendo pues aún recordaba el brazo de Quinn rodeando su cintura, mientras la enfermera la revisaba no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido con Quinn y sin pensarlo llevó su mano hacía el mismo sitio en donde Quinn la había tocado recientemente.

**Solo tienes una contusión, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí un rato a descansar** le decía mientras la hacía recostarse **en un momento regreso para darte de alta, trata de descansar.**

**Ok, muchas gracias** decía mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando aquel aroma a frutas que empezaba a gustarle.

Las 2 terribles horas le dieron paso al desayuno; con Santana y Britt, Quinn se dirigió hacia la cafetería para tomar un poco de café. Desde la mesa de las cheerios vio a Finn platicar con puck, no podía creer que mientras Rachel se la pasaba llorando, él se reía con puck de alguna estupidez de chicos, apretó con fuerza los puños y cerrando los ojos soltó un suspiro para poder beber su café.

Como era posible que Finn fuera tan estúpido y aún así Rachel siguiera con él, hasta ella se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena, o tal vez se había dado cuenta de que estaba interesada por alguien más de esa relación?

Los murmullos y el bullicio del lugar se vieron silenciados por unos cuantos disparos; una estampida humana atravesó la cafetería, logrando que más de uno callera al suelo y fuera víctima de tropezones y pisadas.

Entre el desespero Quinn noto como Santana protegía con su cuerpo el de Britt en caso de que algo más sucediera. Con sumo cuidado logro subirse a la mesa y comenzó a buscar a Rachel; el miedo se hizo presente en su cuerpo cuando no la vio.

A lo lejos se volvían a escuchar disparos y gritos, no supo como pero salió de la cafetería en busca de Rachel, no sabía a donde dirigirse y tomando una decisión rápida se fue rumbo a la enfermería, fue el último lugar en donde la vio, en donde la había dejado, con suerte aún estuviera ahí, rogó porque así fuera.

Se había quedado dormida, no sabía por cuánto tiempo, pero se despertó al escuchar aquellos escalofriantes disparos y su temor incremento al notar que estaba sola en aquella habitación que en esos momentos se hallaba en completa oscuridad; se volvieron a escuchar disparos y gente gritando, pensó en salir de ahí, pero ese pensamiento lo borro al instante, gruesas lágrimas caían por su mejillas al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, volteaba desesperadamente buscando dónde esconderse, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al ver que alguien intentaba abrir; se paralizó por completo, ya no tenía escapatoria, por inercia cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.


	3. Siempre estaré para ti

**CAPITULO 3**

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ PARA TI**

La habitación estaba en total oscuridad, pero al vislumbrar aquella silueta en cuanto abrió la puerta y tras asegurarse de cerrarla, corrió a abrazar a aquella chica que tanto se empeñaba en no salir de su corazón sin darse cuenta.

Sólo sintió como alguien chocaba contra ella rodeándola con sus brazos, iba a intentar zafarse de aquel agarre, pero al percibir aquel peculiar aroma no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder aquel abrazo que le brindaba aquella rubia.

**Oh por Dios Rach! Estaba tan asustada pensé que algo te había pasado** decía mientras la apretaba más contra ella y depositaba un suave beso en su cabeza

**Que está pasando Quinn?** Decía apretando más la cintura de Quinn haciendo que ese aroma penetrara más en sus fosas nasales.

**No lo sé Rach, estábamos en la cafetería cuando empezó todo, cuando no te vi me asusté y salí a buscarte** dijo sinceramente, ya no quería guardarse nada y mucho menos en esa situación, no quería imaginarse lo peor pero, y si fuese su única oportunidad de contarle todo?

Se separó un poco de ella, sin deshacer el abrazo no quería dejar de abrazarla, se sentía bien en sus brazos, pero estaba confundida, acaso Quinn acababa de decir todo eso? se quedaron viendo fijamente, **Porque te arriesgaste tanto Quinn, yo no valgo lo suficiente como para que hayas hecho eso, hasta Finn me lo dijo hoy en la mañana cuando terminamos** decía mostrando un poco de tristeza bajando la mirada.

**No porque ese idiota te lo haya dicho significa que sea verdad, tu vales mucho Rach** le decía mientras la acercaba más a ella y Rachel aceptaba aquel gesto acurrucándose más en ella; se sentían bien al estar así, nunca había sentido todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ni siquiera con Finn.

**Porque Quinn?**

**Porque qué Rach?**

**Me refiero a porque estás haciendo todo esto, primero lo de la enfermería y ahora esto** iba a seguir cuestionándola, pero noto que Quinn se sintió incómoda y cuando iba a intentar hablar, a lo lejos se volvían a escuchar nuevos disparos, y sin poner resistencia dejó que Quinn la llevara hasta el rincón más apartado de la enfermería en donde no las pudieran ver si llegaban a entrar, cuando ya se hallaban ahí se sentaron, en cuanto estuvieron sentadas Quinn sintió que Rachel se alejaba un poco pero no la dejó y la rodeó con su brazo para quedar nuevamente abrazadas, pensó que Rachel iba a intentar alejarse nuevamente pero en vez de eso apoyo su cabeza en su hombro correspondiendo su abrazo, en ese momento decidió que le iba a contar todo, no se guardaría nada, lo que sea que sucediera lo iba a aceptar, así que tomando aire se dispuso a hablar.

**Rach, espero que no vayas a enojarte ni que después de que te cuente todo decidas alejarte de mí; sé que no hemos tenido una buena relación, es más ni siquiera existía una relación entre nosotras, siempre buscaba algo para hacerte sentir mal, pero hace ya algún tiempo me di cuenta de que algo aquí adentro** señalaba su corazón** comenzaba a crecer, un sentimiento muy especial, algo increíble que nunca había sentido y me di cuenta de que eso solo tu podías despertarlo** Rachel trató de decir algo pero Quinn rápidamente le pidió con la mirada y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios que le dejara continuar** cuando comenzaste a tener interés por conseguir mi amistad yo lo único que quería era que te alejaras de mí, pues cada vez que te veía algo en mi despertaba, pero rápidamente lo desechaba y mi mejor defensa era tratarte mal, y espero que algún día me perdones por eso, no podía comenzar a sentir eso y mucho menos por una mujer, toda mi vida he vivido con la idea infundida por mis padres de que esa es la peor abominación, pero sé que no es así, el amor no juzga edad, sexo o religión, simplemente se da y cada día crece más en mí y por más que tratase de olvidarlo no podía, era, más bien es inevitable no hacerlo; no puedo evitarlo Rach, lo he intentado muchas veces pero tú sigues aquí** señalaba nuevamente su pecho **y aquí** ahora señalaba su cabeza.

**Yo...** Pero no pudo continuar, pues lo que escuchó la dejó helada y pudo sentir como Quinn apretaba más su abrazo como si eso fuera suficiente para protegerla.

**Racheeeelllll! En donde estás querida** esa voz tan peculiar le resultó familiar y Quinn confirmó sus sospechas

**Jacob** porque le gritaba a Rachel? pero mientras se hacía esa pregunta escuchó un nuevo disparo, seguido de otro grito.

**Racheeelll! Sal pequeña ven a jugar con papi, tal vez alguien te convenza** se produjo un silencio aterrador seguido de una voz que podría reconocer a la perfección. Era Kurt.

**Rach, no salgas estaremos bien no te preocupes** estaremos? Porque hablaba en plural quien más estaba con él, escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un grito de dolor.

**Ok, él no te fue suficiente? Que te parece brittany?** se escuchó un ruido de forcejeo** tranquila latina; así que, qué me dices Rachel? Contaré hasta tres y si no sales alguien sufrirá las consecuencias.**

No sabía que hacer, pero una cosa era segura tenía que enfrentarlo no quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa, intentó levantarse pero una mano la detuvo

**Espera Rach, no lo hagas quédate conmigo** le suplicaba

**No Quinn, debo hacerlo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado** decía con firmeza levantándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir regresó junto a Quinn y sin aviso previo le deposito un beso en los labios** tenemos una plática pendiente** y sin más se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola tras salir.

Se quedó paralizada unos segundos después de sentir aquel beso que tanto deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto vio cerrar la puerta reaccionó inmediatamente y salió tras ella, no dejaría que cometiera una tontería.

**Vaya, vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Rachel Berry la señorita " me merece nadie"** decía Jacob tras verla salir por la puerta de la enfermería **ven, acercarte que esperas**

**No, hasta que los dejes ir** trataba de sonar convincente, de repente escuchó como se volvía a abrir la puerta por la cual había salido segundos antes, y sintió como entrelazaba sus dedos aquella rubia con los de ella, y le susurraba al oído que no la dejaría sola.

**No lo puedo creer Quinn Fabray, pero que sorpresa**

**Déjalos ir Ben Israel, incluyendo a Rachel** lo que iba a hacer a continuación nadie se lo esperaba, pero haría todo por aquella morena que le había robado el corazón, así que soltando a Rachel se separaba de ella dirigiéndose a Jacob y sacando su lado sexy se acercó a él tratando de seducirlo; pasaba su mano en el torso de aquel chico y acercándose a él le susurraba al oído** anda Jacob dejarlos ir y me tendrás para ti sólo, sólo tu y yo **pasaba la punta de su lengua por el lóbulo del oído del chico provocando que se cayera el arma de sus manos, momento que aprovechó Quinn para patearla lo más lejos posible.

Rachel no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo aquella rubia pues aprovechó aquella distracción para acercarse a sus amigos e irlos liberando uno por uno, cuando terminó de liberar al último volteo a ver a Quinn y en ese momento vio como pateaba el arma y antes de que pasará algo más sintió como una Santana enojada pasaba rápidamente a su lado, seguida de brittany y Kurt; todo sucedió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta como lo habían hecho pero Jacob se encontraba en el suelo con el labio partido, supuso que eso era gracias a Santana, pero rápidamente se encontró con la dueña de aquellos ojos que habían despertado algo en ella, algo que trataba de reprimir desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que ya no iba a dejar pasar por alto.

A lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas; policías y paramédicos llegaban al lugar, ya tenían fuertemente amarrado a Jacob, para así evitar que se escapara. Asegurándose una última vez de que no podría liberarse, dejó el lugar que ocupaba hasta el momento para dirigirse hacia una morena que se hallaba en el rincón más alejado de aquel pasillo, podía ver tristeza y confusión en sus ojos; aún se hallaba sorprendida de aquel beso que le había dado, aquel gesto que le dio una esperanza de que lo que sentía tal vez era correspondido, se acercó lentamente y sin decirle nada la abrazó atrayéndola hacía ella, al principio noto resistencia, pero después sintió los brazos de Rachel rodear su cintura** tranquila, todo estará bien, no te dejaré sola.**

Eran palabras sinceras las que le decía, pues a partir de ese momento la protegería ante cualquier cosa, permanecieron abrazadas hasta ver como llegaban las autoridades y se llevaban a Jacob no sin antes escuchar como gritaba algo que hizo que se apretara más a Quinn.

**Saldré Rachel Berry, y te encontraré a donde sea que vayas y me las pagarás **vio como le propinaban un golpe haciendo que se volteara; cada vez se aferraba más a la cintura de Quinn, no supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar, su cuerpo convulsionaba poco a poco bajo los brazos de Quinn, mientras que ésta última acariciaba su espalda y de vez en cuando depositaba suaves besos en su cabeza diciéndole que todo saldría bien. A lo lejos veía a Santana abrazando a brittany, mientras Kurt se abrazaba a sí mismo, al notar que alguien los observaba voltearon los tres al mismo tiempo para darse cuenta de que Quinn les hacía señas para que se fueran, se voltearon a ver entre sí y asintiendo dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

**Siento la tardanza no tengo internet pero aqui les dejo dos caps por la espera, tratare de actualizar cada martes**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Rach? Quieres que vayamos a sentarnos?** Sintió como Rachel asentía y separándose de ella tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos fue dirigiéndola hacia la salida para después dirigirse a las gradas. Ya en las gradas la ayudó a sentarse y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado, esperando a que la morena hablara, no la presionaria solo se quedaría ahí, sentada, esperando a que estuviera lista para hablar.

**Fue mi culpa Quinn, todo fue por mi, si tan sólo hubiera aceptado su invitación a salir nada de esto hubiera pasado, fue mi culpa** sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

**Tranquila Rach, no es tu culpa pequeña, así que** decía levantandose para arrodillarse frente a ella y limipiandole las lágrimas **adiós lágrimas y regalame una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan si?, no hagas que te ruegue andale regalame una sonrisa si?** Cuando vio que la morena no cedía comenzó a picar sus costillas provocando en Rachel risas y carcajadas a más no poder** exacto, una de esas** decía triunfante.

Después de recobrar el aliento tomó la cara de Rachel entre sus manos mientras le decía** escuchame Rach, lo que acaba de pasar no fue tu culpa, la decisión que él tomo lo hizo por su cuenta, el tiene un problema, y desgraciadamente su obsesión hacia ti fue un detonante pero el problema que tiene y por consecuente la reacción que tuvo tarde o temprano la tendría, fueras tú o alguien más el tomaría la misma decisión. Así que no te atormentes quieres?**

**Pero tú lo escuchaste, dijo que me buscaría** se notaba claramente el miedo que tenía pero una mano que se apoyó en su rodilla acariciandola tiernamente la tranquilizó.

**El no saldrá Rach y si lo hace, yo estaré ahí para cuidarte y te juro que haré lo que sea para que nunca se vuelva a acercar a ti** cuando terminó de decir esto sintió como se posaban nuevamente los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella, era un beso tierno, y así como empezó, terminó y separándose lentamente apoyo su frente en la de Rachel sin abrir los ojos quería que ese momento durará para siempre.

**Gracias Quinn, gracias por estar conmigo, aún no sé que es lo que siento, estoy confundida, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que quiero estar contigo. No me preguntes que es lo que me pasa o por que de esto, pero entraste aquí** **tan rápido **señalaba su corazón** para quedarte así que espero que no te hayas arrepentido de lo que dijiste hace un rato.**

**En absoluto Rach, tu también llegaste aquí,** y tomando la mano de Rachel la colocaba justo en su corazón **la diferencia es que tu lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo y no te habías dado cuenta.**

Iban a seguir platicando pero Quinn vio a lo lejos como Finn se acercaba a ellas, por lo cual agachó la mirada debatiendo en si irse o permanecer ahí, iba a levantarse pero una mano sobre la suya la detuvo.

En cuanto noto como Quinn se quedaba en silencio y bajaba la mirada, rápidamente levantó la mirada para ver lo que había hecho callar a su rubia, y fue cuando lo vio, era Finn, la última persona que quería ver en ese momento, al notar un movimiento a su lado reaccionó justo a tiempo para impedir que Quinn se fuera colocando su mano sobre la de la rubia** quédate no me dejes sola, por favor** le decía suplicandole

Aprovechando que Finn seguía lejos tomo la mano de Rachel y apretandola suavemente le decía** nunca te dejaré sola, de eso puedes estar segura.**

**Rachel! Donde carajo te habías metido, estaba muy preocupado por ti** le decía mientras se acercaba a ellas esperando a que Rachel corriera a sus brazos asustada y buscando protección en él, cosa que no sucedió pues ya tenía a ese alguien que la protegiera y en ese momento se hallaba a su lado, rozando su mano para que Finn no se diera cuenta de nada.

**Finn que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido como todos los demás**

**Irme? Claro que no, te estuve buscando por todos lados hasta que me encontré con kurt y me dijo que estabas aquí, ven te llevo a tu casa** le decía mientras le daba la mano esperando que Rachel la tomara, cosa que no pasó.

**Esté...Finn, realmente quiero quedarme aquí un poco más, además no estoy sóla** decía haciendo referencia a la rubia que estaba a su lado, que desde que había llegado Finn no había dicho ninguna palabra.

**Y? Ella puede irse cuando quiera verdad Quinn?**

**Yo...si Rachel yo, creo que mejor me voy para que puedan hablar y eso** decía mientras se levantaba, esperaba, más bien rogaba para que rachel la detuviera otra vez, pero no fue así.

**ves amor, ven vámonos** le decía mientras intentaba agarraron de la mano, pero Rachel no permitió apartandose sutilmente.

Amor? Acaso no habían terminado? Pero Claro como fue tan estúpida, su relación se basaba en peleas y reconciliaciones, como pudo pensar que tenía una oportunidad con Rachel, tal vez el beso había sido una confusión por todo lo que había pasado, así que parandose le dio una mirada de tristeza a la morena y dando media vuelta se fue alejando, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, Sintiendo como sus mejillas se empapaban gracias a las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener.

En lo que no se dio cuenta fue en la mirada de confusión que tenía Rachel, ella quería que se quedará, no supo porque no hizo nada pero eso no se iba a quedar así, así que levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a Finn le decía** que parte no Haz entendido Finn, tu y yo ya no somos nada así que da media vuelta y regresa por donde viniste, ya no quiero verte** e iba a dar media vuelta para ir en busca de su rubia, pero una mano la detuvo.

**Espera Rach, yo pensé que iba a ser como siempre, que se te pasaría el capricho y regresarías conmigo?** Se notaba claramente confundido.

**Pues no Finn, está vez es diferente, así que sueltame, tengo algo mas importante que hacer que estar aqui parada tratando de explicarte algo que probablemente no entenderás** decía soltandose del agarre de su ex-novio para salir en busca de Quinn.


End file.
